Un certain point de vue
by jennaly
Summary: Chapitres indépendants, traitant sur les relations qu'entretiennent différentes personnes avec Peter. Peut contenir du neochampionshipping
1. Chapter 1

**Agatha**

Agatha observe avec un amusement bien dissimulé, son successeur résister contre la fureur. Elle note sans surprise que le combat tourne en la défaveur du champion et calcule le moment où (sans surprise) il va exploser.

Lorsque les envoyés du gouvernement quittent le siège de la ligue, blêmes et avides de regagner leur confortable quotidien remplis de personnes serviles et empressées de satisfaire leur moindres désirs, Agatha ne peut s'empêcher un rictus approbateur de venir sur ses lèvres son champion, elle l'a bien éduqué.

Elle traverse la halle principal et approuve le zèle consciencieux affiché par les secrétaires, elle s'émerveille du silence qui y règne. Il y a des jours où elle a l'impression que rien n'a changé depuis qu'elle a pris sa retraite, ce sont en général les jours où Peter affiche son humeur et libère sa colère laissant sur son passage un silence de mort.

A cette pensée Agatha pousse un soupir désapprobateur.

Lorsqu'elle était le maître, sa présence terrifiait l'ensemble du personnel de la ligue même lorsqu'elle était d'excellente humeur.


	2. Chapter 2

**Marion**

Marion n'aurait jamais cru un jour s'inquiéter autant pour son supérieur, d'une part parce qu'il n'est pas le genre d'homme à craindre quoi que ce soit, d'autre part parce qu'elle a toujours mis un point d'honneur à feindre de se moquer de ses ordres comme de ses actes.

Evidement il se met régulièrement en danger, le travail de G-men étant loin d'être reposant même si la team rocket se fait discrète depuis quelques années. Marion sait qu'il y a toujours quelques criminels dans la région, mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'ils s'attaqueraient au bâtiment sécurisé où avait lieu la rencontre entre les représentants de la ligue et les élites de la bourgeoisie pour la mise en place du prochain grand festival.

Pour sa défense elle n'aurait jamais non plus pensé que Peter y assiste, en général il prétend être trop occupé.

Assise dans la salle d'attente la dresseuse frissonne, l'hôpital est bondé et chaque minute amène de nouvelles victimes. Elle préférerait presque être dehors avec ses pokémons, se sentir utile plutôt que cette attente interminable, mais le reste de l'élite suffit amplement à sécuriser la ville, autant qu'elle s'occupe de la sécurité du maître. Au loin elle entend les sirènes, la police, les ambulances et autour d'elle d'autres personnes qui attendent.

Si il avait gardé ses pokémons près de lui, il n'aurait jamais été blessé, songe Marion avec amertume. Elle est consciente que les mesures de sécurité obligent leur exclusion lors des réunions officielles, Peter n'est pas non plus d'un tempérament calme et inoffensif. Il reste bien assez dangereux tout seul, alors elle comprend que les politiciens peu à l'aise avec le dressage tentent de sécuriser au maximum la rencontre, surtout lorsqu'ils ont des exigences déraisonnables à soumettre à la ligue.

Les terroristes ont abattu trois personnes avant de mettre le feu au bâtiment. Les hommes qui sont mort, personne ne les pleurera, ce sont des bourgeois avide d'argent et de pouvoir, ils étaient soupçonnés de profiter du grand festival pour acquérir à grand prix des pokémons rares dans le dos de la ligue. Ils n'ont jamais pu être pris sur le fait, enfin ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant.

Marion lève la tête lorsque l'infirmière entre, elle se dirige vers un petit groupe assis au fond de la salle. La dresseuse entend juste les mots : décès, arrêt cardiaque puis des sanglots.

Le feu s'est propagé à tous le quartier, les pompiers étaient débordé et la ligue à été appelé en renfort pour stopper les terroristes. Aldo avait affirmé qu'ils n'auraient surement plus grand-chose à faire, escomptant que Peter aurait réglé la situation avant qu'ils arrivent. Ils ont plongé dans une ville dévorée par les flammes où il était urgent d'évacuer la population, les terroristes se sont enfuit. Les témoins parlent d'ambulanciers, de brancards avec des personnes inconscientes et d'autres brancards recouverts de draps blancs. Ils décrivent des dresseurs qui ont été contraint de vendre leur pokémons ou était-ce un kidnapping avec sur la scène du crime une enveloppe contenant de l'argent ? Il a aussi des les tags sur les murs, des noms de coupables ? Ceux qui sont morts n'étaient pas innocents.

Mais Marion ne peut pas pardonner, Peter n'aurait jamais utilisé des moyens aussi extrêmes même si il excelle dans la destruction en tout genre, ses victimes en ressortent vivantes, quoique bien amochées et obligées de faire un détour par l'hôpital avant de gagner la prison. Elle sait qu'il s'est interposé pour calmer le jeu, elle a entendu des personnes en parler. Ce crétin de dracologue, intervenir à main nu.

L'infirmière repasse annoncer deux décès, ramener un enfant à ses parents, il porte un bandage autour de la tête. Marion attend.

Puis.

-deux côtes cassé, de nombreux hématomes, il est sous antidouleur, il peut rentrer mais doit impérativement se reposer.

Marion se lève.

Elle qui s'était préparé à batailler sans fin pour le faire quitter la ville, elle se retrouve avec un homme étonnamment docile, sédatif aidant, qui se laisse guider sans protester vers le taxi. Marion en profite pour le réprimander de son inconscience, gronde et le noie dans un flot de paroles destiné à caché son inquiétude.

-tu m'écoute au moins ?

Plus tard Clément lui rappellera qu'elle frisait l'hystérie, pour l'instant elle se permet encore de brailler contre cet imbécile de dracologue qui s'est endormi sur la banquette du taxi sans l'écouter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sandra**

-le rhinocorne d'un terroriste t'a percuté alors que tu essayais de défendre le kidnappeur du gardevoir dudit terroriste ?

Peter admet que présenté de cette façon, la situation n'est pas à son avantage.

-j'essayais d'empêcher un meurtre.

Sandra fidèle à son caractère, s'emporte de plus belle.

-à mains nue, contre un rhinocorne.

Peter choisis prudemment de se taire et reporte son attention sur le draco allongé contre son flan. Mauvaise idée, le pokémon siffle, gronde, la queue s'agitant nerveusement.

-bien dit draco, il est complètement inconscient.

Peter est mi-affligé mi-amusé de voir combien Sandra déteint sur son équipe.

-et ça te fait rire.

Peter n'essaie même pas de nier, ça ne lui déplait pas tant que ça de se retrouver chez lui, materné par Sandra, loin de ses responsabilités. Grand-père se charge d'occuper ses pokémons dans l'antre. Il peut enfin se laisser aller.

-Sandra

-Quoi ?

Peter se redresse du lit, repousse les couvertures avec difficulté, son dos rend toutes manœuvres difficiles et ses côtes grincent sous l'effort. Sandra s'insurge.

-Tu te recouche immédiatement.

Le dracologue sourit, une lueur amusée au fond des yeux, il agrippe sa cousine, l'enlace et l'attire jusqu'à la faire tomber sur le lit.

-je vais bien. Il lui ébouriffe les cheveux au passage.

Sandra vire au cramoisis, s'étouffe, ressemblant l'espace d'un instant à son propre léviator. Il la relâche finalement, son corps étant définitivement trop douloureux et laisse draco l'immobiliser sur le lit par une attaque étreinte bien calculée pour ne pas aggraver ses blessures

La championne d'arène lui lance un regard lourd de reproche, le borde sans un mot, puis avant de quitter la chambre le défie des yeux.

-Steven arrive demain, j'espère pour toi qui tu trouveras une bonne explication pour ton comportement suicidaire.

Peter consterné n'arrive plus à se convaincre qu'il a fait les bons choix.


	4. Chapter 4

**Steven**

Steven ne crie pas, ne gronde pas, il s'assied simplement sur le bord de son lit et lorsque ses yeux bleus rencontre les siens, Peter ressentirait presque l'envie de s'excuser à genoux. Les yeux de Steven ne jugent pas, mais l'inquiétude qu'ils contiennent rend la situation pire encore.

-Tu souffre ?

Peter n'arrive plus à mentir.

-Un peu… le dos et les côtes, ajoute-t-il finalement embarrassé malgré lui.

Peter détourne les yeux, se perd dans la blancheur des murs, puis une pression sur sa main le ramène de force face à l'homme aux cheveux bleus.

-Idiot, Sandra m'a prévenu que tu avais encore fait des folies.

La main remonte le long de son bras jusqu'à l'épaule qu'elle enserre avec tendresse.

-Elle exagère.

Steven fronce les sourcils, agacé.

- Et toi tu minimise.

La main remonte brusquement, s'attarde sur sa joue, Peter ferme les yeux, puis elle se pose sur son front, provoquant une exclamation atterrée de la part de son possesseur.

-Tu es fiévreux, tu te repose au moins ?

A ce stade, Peter n'écoute plus. Il se laisse bercer par le flot de paroles, une habitude qu'il a prise en grandissant aux côtés sa cousine, même si il doit admettre que côtoyer Marion n'a pas arrangé la situation. Il ferme les yeux et se détend complètement, puis le poids sur son front chaud disparaît. Le dracologue émet un grognement de protestation et entend un gros soupir en réponse.

-je suppose que cela ne sert à rien de continuer, tu t'endors... je vais te laisser.

Peter ouvre les yeux avec difficulté.

-Reste encore un peu - il agrippe la main de l'ex maître - avec moi.

Une main fraiche dans la sienne et un rire léger, sont les dernières choses dont Peter a conscience avant de plonger dans le sommeil.


	5. Chapter 5

**Steven**

La première fois, il s'agissait de planifier des accords afin de limiter l'accès du publique à certains sites protégés. Peter était tenu d'y participer de par ses connaissances sur les habitudes et le mode opératoires des braconniers entre autres et Steven avait été contraint et forcé par Marc de venir, interrompant par là même de passionnantes recherches sur le Mont creuset pour l'accompagner.

La discussion n'a pas quitté le cadre du travail.

La deuxième fois c'était lors du tournoi interrégional réunissant les finalistes de la ligue pokémon. Ils étaient essentiellement là pour le décorum.

La discussion a été plus intéressante, ils ont parlé de voyage, de pokémon, de grottes échangeant leurs points de vue sur tout et sur rien.

-Il faudra se voir pour en reparler. A commenté Steven avant de retourner à Hoenn.

Peter a acquiescé avec un sourire chaleureux.

Son sourire est ce qui a le plus retenu l'attention de l'ex maitre qui a découvert que Peter, derrière un premier abord plutôt discret et réservé, avait un sens de l'humour assez aiguisé et des manières exquises. Il n'oubliera pas non plus la complicité qui les liait, son cœur qui battait si fort et le bien être qui l'a envahi.

La troisième fois, Steven était retourné à Algatia pour confronter la team Aqua à ses manœuvres illégales dans la baie de Némucrique. Il avait l'intention de leur expliquer plus au moins calmement (en premier lieu) que la mer se portait très bien merci, que de faire un blocus total pour protéger la migration des wailmers était un peu excessif et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de poireauter des jours pour surveiller qu'ils suivent ses directives, ses pokémons n'appréciant que très moyennement les balades en bateau.

En arrivant à proximité de la cave Tréfonds, base temporaire de la team Aqua, Steven n'aurait pas été surpris qu'on lui ai dit qu'un typhon été passé par là. Tous le matériel soi-disant réservé l'étude de la faune sous-marine, (il restait très septique à ce sujet) avait été réduit en une bouilli de câbles et d'acier.

Steven se souvenait avoir été partagé entre le plaisir de voir un travail si bien fait, et l'appréhension d'affronter le responsable du capharnaüm. Responsable qui soignait en grommelant quelques injures bien senties, l'aile recouverte de givre de son altaria, ses cheveux carmin dépassant d'un costume bleu assez reconnaissable et qui accessoirement ne lui allait pas du tout. Du sang dégoulinait le long de son bras et de sa hanche, et ses traits étaient marqués par une dureté inhabituelle.

Steven l'avait amené immédiatement à l'hôpital et avait fait valoir ses arguments face au leader aqua qui envisageait de porter plainte pour attaque injustifiée contre un innocent groupe d'amoureux de la nature.

Il avait ensuite croisé Peter dans les couloirs de l'infirmerie d'Algatia, Steven venait lui rendre visite et le dracologue tentait de convaincre l'infirmière qu'il se portait très bien.

Ce qui était faux bien évidemment.

Il finit sa convalescence après un mois de repos forcé dans la maison de Steven au bord de la mer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Iris**

Se rendre à Ebenelle, la ville mère des dragons, Iris en rêve depuis que Goya lui en a parlé. Il lui a raconté des légendes, enjolivé certains passages, mais Iris captivée n'a pas tenu compte des interventions plus mesurées de Watson. Le champion de Janusia a promis de l'amener, il voulait rendre visite à des connaissances, Iris n'a pas vraiment compris, elle était trop excitée pour écouter.

Ils sont arrivé dans l'après-midi, ont rencontré le doyen du clan dragon et ses élèves, puis sont allé méditer dans l'antre… cinq minutes.

-Iris dehors, va donc visiter les alentours. Gronde Watson

La jeune fille baisse la tête contrite, mais déjà son attention est détournée par le passage d'un minidraco qui ondule gracieusement dans le lac à quelques mètres à peine. Lorsque son tuteur baisse la tête à sa hauteur un regard sévère affiché sur son visage, elle bat en retraite vers la sortie.

-et ne cours pas, ça glisse.

Perchée dans un arbre, elle croque dans une pomme qu'elle gardait en réserve dans son sac. C'est seulement une fois le fruit terminé qu'Iris s'aperçois qu'elle n'est plus seule. Elle hume l'air, baisse les yeux et regarde l'homme/le dragon qui s'approche.

Il lève les yeux « curiosité », puis gronde doucement « ne va pas tomber ». Ses cheveux carmin ondulent sous le vent printanier et lorsque ses yeux croisent les siens il sourit.

-Je m'appelle Iris.

Elle attrape la branche, se glisse à terre puis se force à s'incliner pour le saluer. Le geste lui paraît décalé, presque étrange.

-Je suis Peter.

Il ébouriffe ses cheveux « bonjour toi », se penche pour effleurer son front de son menton « petit dragonneau », Iris a l'impression qu'il sent son odeur, puis il se relève en souriant.

Paradoxalement, son salut semble bien plus naturel à Iris que sa propre présentation. Elle aimerait y répondre en sautant à son cou, faire ce que lui dicte son instinct, mais les souvenirs du pensionnat de Janusia l'en empêche. Ca ne se fait pas. Elle lève la tête incertaine, joue avec ses doigts, nerveuse.

Il rit, se laisse tomber dans l'herbe « viens n'ais pas peur ».

-Tu es dresseur, tu as des pokémons ?

-Oui

Iris n'ose pas insister, parler lui semble soudain déplacé face à cet homme qui communique essentiellement avec son corps, elle s'agenouille, se relève puis finalement s'assied en tailleur incapable de garder son calme

« Je veux jouer, je veux jouer » Entend Peter.

Il libère draco.

Iris l'approche, lui tourne autour « tu joue avec moi ?». Draco s'enroule, fait un nid de ses anneaux dans lequel elle se glisse. Peter observe la scène attendri.

Les jeux laissent place à la fatigue puis finalement au sommeil, Iris baille toute retenue envolée, elle délaisse le draco taquin pour se réfugier dans les bras de son propriétaire « je veux dormir avec toi ».

Lorsque Watson les rejoint une heure plus tard, Peter lève la tête, réprobateur.

-Pourquoi vouloir brider son instinct ? C'est grâce à lui qu'elle comprendra ce qu'est réellement un maître dragon.

Pour ne pas qu'elle devienne comme toi, pense le champion sans le formuler. Il regarde le maître et son draco. Là où naguère il y avait un dresseur et son pokémon, lui ne voit plus que deux dragons calmes pour l'instant, mais ça ne saurait durer.

Il y a bien longtemps que Peter a perdu son humanité.


	7. Chapter 7

Red

Du sommet du Mont Argent, Red contemple l'immensité blanche. Ici la neige masque tout, englouti les couleurs, étouffe les bruits, anesthésie les sensations. Se fondre dans cet environnement est devenu une deuxième nature pour le maître, il fait corps avec la tempête de la même manière qu'il est enraciné sur le sol, la roche… la montagne.

En portant le regard sur son équipe à quelque mètres de lui, Red se demande si c'est cela la méditation que pratiquent Aldo, Peter et Koga. Chacun possède sa propre façon d'entrer en communion avec la nature, avait un jour expliqué Aldo. Si la plupart des aspirants pratiquent sous une cascade, il semblerait que Red préfère contempler le vide.

Locklass pousse de son nez un petit amas de neige, lorsqu'il le regarde Red ressentirait presque le froid de la neige sur son propre nez. Parfois il se fond dans ses pokémons, il est tantôt le pikachu qui cours derrière l'évoli, mais Green à tôt fait de le secouer pour le réveiller, tantôt il est le dracaufeu qui survole les crêtes enneigées.

Red se demande souvent si cette capacité est propre aux maîtres pokémon, cette possibilité de faire corps avec son partenaire durant le combat, cette communication quasi télépathique qui permet de guider son équipier comme si il était à sa place, mais bénéficiant du regard extérieur essentiel à la mise en place des meilleurs stratégies. Green en a le potentiel, il ne lui manque que l'écoute car Green parle trop, il réprime son instinct et laisse la raison commander tous ces actes. Green fuit ses émotions, combat ses pulsions et si parfois elles prennent le dessus, il se met en colère.

Alors Red attend et espère qu'un jour son ami comprenne, qu'il vienne le rejoindre.

Une légère bourrasque lui fait lever la tête, un visiteur s'approche.

-ça faisait longtemps.

Un dracolosse s'ébroue pour se débarrasser de la neige.

Les visites du maitre dragon sont rares à présent. Elles étaient plus fréquentes au début, lorsque Peter pensait encore le convaincre de prendre sa place au sommet de la ligue. Red a refusé, le sommet est un endroit ennuyeux où il n'y a plus besoin de lever les yeux. Peter a déclaré un jour que la vue tout en haut ne valait rien, Red a jeté un regard puis a acquiescé, il est parti chercher un autre sommet à escalader.

Il plonge se prunelles incandescentes dans celle du maitre qui lui fait face. A certains points Peter lui ressemble, il laisse son instinct le dominer même si cela l'amène à la violence. Tel un dragon, d'ordinaire calme, puis à la moindre contrariété, capable d'entrer dans une colère dévastatrice. Mais Peter aime Kantô alors il s'efforce de taire -avec un succès mitigé- ses pulsions durant son travail.

Et lorsqu'il est trop fatigué de se retenir d'exploser, il monte au Mont Argent.

Ils vont se battre et chacun attend ça avec impatience, Red parce qu'il a peu souvent l'occasion d'avoir un adversaire, Peter parce qu'il combat rarement à pleine puissance. Ils vont se battre faisant corps avec leurs pokémons, ils vont multiplier les stratégies sans craintes de se blesser et Red sourit.

Il sait que dans ce combat rien n'est encore joué.


	8. Chapter 8

Léviator

Il soupire de bonheur sous le frottement régulier de la brosse sur ses écailles. Le mouvement circulaire apaise les tensions dans ses muscles et malgré la pointe de douleur continue sur son flan, il pourrait presque s'endormir.

Il faut dire que le toilettage hebdomadaire est son moment préféré, c'est d'ailleurs le seul moment où il a son dresseur pour lui tout seul, léviator a bien l'intention d'en profiter et si cette douleur pouvait s'en aller... Il remue pour changer de position

-du calme mon grand, je cherche.

Le pokémon pousse un gémissement désolé, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment d'éjecter Peter de son dos. Il se recouche à demi dans l'eau se laissant bercer par la brosse qui s'infiltre entre ses écailles pour en déloger toute la saleté. Il sent soudain son dresseur grailler dans la zone douloureuse, gronde sourdement.

-J'ai trouvé, ne bouge plus.

Léviator obtempère soulagé, puis quelques minutes plus tard la souffrance s'en va. Il s'en retourne remercier son maître comme il se doit et s'amuse de ce petit humain qui s'accroche à sa corne après le premier câlin pour ne pas finir trempé. Il semble si fragile, mais possède une si grande force intérieure, le pokémon l'adore.

Léviator comprend parfaitement certains de ces congénères qui préfèrent garder leur autonomie et la liberté d'aller où ils veulent, mais de son point de vue, un dresseur est terriblement pratique lorsqu'on a un bout de bois coincé entre les écailles.


	9. Chapter 9

L'ancien

L'ancien traverse la première salle, éclairée d'une pâle lueur bleutée. Il franchit le ponton puis rejoint la plateforme flottante qui surplombe le lac. Si la surface de l'eau est calme, le vieil homme n'est pas dupe de la présence des dragons dans les profondeurs. C'est une certitude enfouie en lui car il sent leur présence, ce n'est pas exactement un bruit... plutôt un murmure, ni une odeur... peut-être une flagrance. L'ancien ne saurait pas l'expliquer, il sait juste que ce lien existe et qu'il relie les maîtres dragons à ces pokémons un peu particulier.

L'ancien sait que sa présence ne perturbe pas l'harmonie de la grotte, contrairement à celle des apprentis qui provoque une tension. L'ambiance varie suivant les personnes qui viennent dans l'antre, il peut presque reconnaître l'arrivé des nouveaux disciples, la méfiance prédomine, ou le retour de son petit fils, un chant joyeux résonne.

Sandra ne ressent pas toutes ces subtilités, elle perçoit la présence des dragons, capte leurs émotions. Sandra est presque un maître il ne lui manque pas grand-chose, peut-être un peu de sincérité. Elle doit admettre ses faiblesses, ses attentes et ses espoirs au lieu de taire ses désirs pour progresser davantage. L'ancien sait qu'elle est proche de son but et il attend patiemment qu'elle le rejoigne.

Peter est devenu un maître un peu par hasard, il ne cherchait pas vraiment à le devenir. C'est sûr qu'il s'est entraîné et a voyagé des années durant, parcourant plusieurs régions avant de tenter sa chance à la ligue, toutefois l'ancien se souvient d'un garçon vif qui jouait en cachette dans l'antre, un garçon qui passait ses journées avec les mini-draco et qui ne s'intéressait pas aux combats. Ce n'était pas un enfant désobéissant, juste éternellement distrait.

Pour la plupart des dragons, de l'antre Peter est un des leurs, depuis bébé sa mère le prenait avec elle lorsqu'elle venait méditer laissant les pokémons regarder dans le couffin et agiter leur queue pour faire rire le petit. L'ancien se rappelle d'une femme qui riait quand son fils filait à quatre pattes sous la vigilance d'une draco particulièrement maternelle.

Ce n'est donc pas étonnant que Peter les comprenne aussi bien, cependant l'ancien n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il irait aussi loin. Non seulement ce sale gosse roupillait allègrement durant les cours de dressage, mais il n'était pas capable de se rappeler du nom de chaque attaque.


	10. Chapter 10

Marc

Marc admettait volontiers avoir été le premier à accepter cette sortie au parc d'attraction, mais en l'occurrence il n'avait pas prévu que cela prenne des allures de duel. Bon il imaginait plus ou moins que ses confrères n'étaient pas autant sérieux qu'ils voulaient bien le faire croire, du moins il était convaincu que Danthéa à sa gauche se moquait du résultat final, alors qu'elle profitait pleinement de cette balade sur barque au fil de l'eau.

Marc observa vaguement agacé le bateau qui les suivait et dans lequel Steven discutait avec animation avec Peter.

-de vrais gamins, et dire que Steven était si sérieux, Il secoua la tête désolé, l'amour lui monte à la tête.

-Je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble contredit la championne de Kalos, ils sont plus épanouis.

Marc grogna tandis que Cynthia acquiesçait. Il voulait bien admettre que Steven rayonnait mais le jeune homme était un ami de longue date, presque un frère et il sentait responsable de lui. C'était énervant de le voir collé au dracologue, d'autant plus qu'il ne trouvait rien à reprocher à Peter en tout cas pas sur ce sujet.

Une fois sur la terre ferme, ils se dirigèrent vers des attractions plus forte, ils passèrent finalement aux montagnes russes, Cynthia tirant presque Peter sur ce que Marc pensait être un système très élaboré d'enchevêtrement de rails où plusieurs nacelle se baladaient indépendamment manquant de peu de se percuter à chaque croisement.

-bande de tarés. Souffla Marc

Steven jeta un regard amusé malgré son teint encore pâle, il n'avait pas l'habitude des montagnes russes.

-on parle de deux personnes qui passent leur temps à exécuter des manœuvres à haut risque à dos de pokémons, ce n'est pas ce genre de construction qui les arrêtera.

En effet, bien que décoiffés et essoufflés à leur retour, les deux champions ne semblaient pas prêt de rentrer.

Steven accorda un sourire radieux à Peter lorsqu'il vient le rejoindre et Marc sentit l'irritation monter comme le dresseur de dragon passait la main autour de la taille de son ami.

Non définitivement Marc ne l'aimait pas.


End file.
